1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treatment of fluids. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates matching the flow velocity of a fluid to the fluence pattern of a treatment lamp.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The treatment of fluid using light is well known in the art. One of the problems associated with the treatment of fluid using light is making sure the fluid is properly treated. All of the fluid must receive a minimal amount of energy or the treatment can be inadequate. One solution to this problem is to treat the fluid with a very high dose of light, thus ensuring each particle of the fluid receives enough energy. This solution is very inefficient, as much of the fluid being treated will receive much more energy than is necessary.
Additionally, over treatment of fluids may lead to the fluid being damaged or destroyed for its intended purpose. Thus, in some environments treating the fluid with a very high dose of light to ensure every particle receives enough is not possible as some of the particles may be damaged or destroyed. Thus, systems have been developed where a very thin layer of fluid is treated so as to ensure all of the fluid receives approximately the same amount of energy. This is also very inefficient as treating large amount of fluid takes a very long time. This is because the volume of fluid that can flow though a thin layer is greatly reduced as compared to a fluid flowing though a circular pipe or tubing.
Thus there is a need for an apparatus for treating fluids which can solve the problems discussed above.